


To Feel

by paperlessprinter



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: & suicide, Drabble, Extreme Risk, Gen, Mentions of self-harm, the episode itself is kinda triggering, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlessprinter/pseuds/paperlessprinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Thoughts during the episode "Extreme Risk." This was my first fanfic piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Feel Helpless

I’ve never seen you like this before. You’re scaring me; I’m worried.

I just wish I saw this sooner. What kind of friend am I? I thought I knew you, but to be blindsided like this…

You were able to hide the damage so no one saw it. That doesn’t make me feel any better.

I need to know what happened as your commander - _your friend_. When the Captain told me what had happened, I knew you were hurting.

I have to do something to help. But what would get your attention? Maybe I should visit the holodeck.


	2. To Feel Alive

He asked me if I was trying to commit suicide. I can’t believe him right now.

He just doesn’t understand. None of them do.

....And if it weren’t for that _petaQ_ of a doctor, they wouldn’t even know something’s wrong. This has been going on for months and only recently they’ve noticed. I guess the mask is beginning to fall…

How can I explain to him that I only crave to feel…. alive. That this is the only way I actually _feel_ something. Any other time I just feel empty inside. Period.

I guess now’s a good time as any…


	3. To Feel Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's POV

I have no idea why she is shutting me out. I haven’t done anything wrong. At least, I _think_ I haven’t done anything wrong. Sometimes with her it’s hard to tell.

It seems like she’s been walking around in a daze all day. But I have been trying to coax her out of it and she doesn’t perk up at all. In fact she’s just shut me out even more.

I thought we were friends. I thought we were _more_ than friends. But if she doesn’t come to me when something is wrong, then how am I supposed to know?


End file.
